loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tenryou Fubuki
Do I ever miss it? Of course I do, I would be lying if I said I didn't. Did my accident happen at the wrong time? Could I have become the next superstar? Who knows? Right now I have to look at the present and make sure my idols get to the top. -Fubuki during an interview on 464 Productions Fubuki Tenryou is a producer of 464 Pro. He is 24 years old. His date of birth is March 12th 1989. Personality and Background Fubuki grew up as an idol many years ago but was forced to retire following a severe leg injury while on the set of a job. Fubuki took night classes on music production and human psychology while maintaining a full time job. Having known the stresses that an idol can go through Fubuki is often able to give advice in many situations having already seen problems through his own career. Fubuki often writes the music to many of the 464 idols songs while he usually leaves lyrics to Keiji Hagiwara, Taira Inoue or hired music consultants. While Fubuki does miss his previous life, his new goal is to produce top quality idols from the ground up that can match the quality of higher rank production companies. Appearance Fubuki has brown hair and brown eyes. He is 6 foot tall exactly and is the tallest in the agency. For work Fubuki wears a grey suit with a blue tie. 464 Productions Career 464 Pro is Fubuki's first job as a Producer so he can show some inexperience at times. Fubuki got the job by applying to an open advertisement, after a few interviews he was selected to become a producer. Fubuki judged the open auditions with fellow producer Uchino Orimi and both shared their judgement on who was accepted into 464 Pro. The following were accepted into the agency. *Antonio Di Cabrini *Sagawa Keina *Hayate Takeda *Fuyuka Nanami *Katsuro Makazaki *Yajima Eimi *Ryo Amano *Aikira Miura *Tachibana Noboyuki *Taira Inoue *Keiji Hagiwara *Hanawa Zeniya (added at a later date) Zeniya Hanaka was added to the agency at a later date when Fubuki saw her potential in singing and piano playing. Currently Fubuki manages all 12 idols while sharing the work with Uchino however he independently manages his own project Mirai Kizuna, a group consisting of Keiji, Miura and Katsuro and co-manages the band Constellations. Songs *Break Up! All songs are owned by their respective owners. I claim no ownership. Trivia *Fubuki's hobbies include rhythm training, creating documentaries and fishing. *Fubuki's favourite colour is light blue. *He has a full driver's license and is sometimes seen giving lessons to Keina and Noboyuki. *He is shown to be a quick thinker often coming up with solutions to problems on the spot. *While he claims he has no favourite and that all of the idols have equal potential he believes that Antonio has the perfect attitude to reach the top. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Anime Related Category:The Idolm@ster Category:Idol Category:Producer